the land of wrath and angels-erisol
by karkaliciousbanana
Summary: the ancestors don't believe in killing in the land of wrath and angels, so when eridan comes along, swinging his harpoon gun and shooting every angel in sight, they put their trust in sollux to make him see the error in his ways.
1. prologue

"You wanted to 'thee me?"

The small angel asked, his honey-colored wings folding neatly behind his back. In front of him sat twelve rather large and powerful leaders. They each sat a distance from each other so that each pair of beautiful wings could have room to stretch and flutter when they got stiff. Every one of them was present; even the queen herself. It must have been an important meeting, as she was rarely seen in her kingdom. Her reptilian, almost dragon-like wings flicked and quivered impatiently.

One of the angel-like leaders, his wings starting out a deep brilliant red and then slowly fading to gray towards the tips, spoke up. His voice was quiet, his face hidden by the hood to the long black cloak that he wore. "Hello, Sollux. We have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" Asked the young angel, his eyes betraying how nervous he actually was to be in the presence of such powerful people. Especially the queen, who was looking rather stony. Her face was expressionless. However, one of the kinder trolls, his horns flickering with blue and red bolts of electricity and wings a rich golden, offered a smile to his decedent.

"it's nothing too difficult. Don't be nervous."

"What are you talking about?" Snapped one, his purple wings fluffing up in protest. "Of course it's difficult. I doubt your little lowblooded decedent can handle such a mission."

"Oh, why not let him test his luck?" Said another, a viscous cerulean smirk on her face. "I think he can handle it."

"Pardon my interruption, but what would 'it' be, exactly?" Sollux interjected nervously, his eyes cast down at his hands. The one with the crimson wings silenced the others with a wave of his hand and turned his attention to the psionic in front of him. "We need you to hunt down a killer for us." He answered, quiet but blunt. Sollux's eyes widened. "You mean the guy that killed-?" He cut himself off with a wince.

"That would be him." This deep and dangerous voice came from an angel with indigo wings that were splattered with teal and yellow and green and blue and purple and pink, creating a rather unsettling rainbow. An olive-winged woman sent a warning glance in his direction, her cat-like eyes narrowing slightly. Then she looked at Sollux, her expression turning gentle. "Yes, as Grand confirmed, that would be the same killer that murdered the Maid of Time. We need you to find him and change him."

"Change him?" Sollux repeated, obviously intimated by the thought of finding a murderer. In the land of Wrath and Angels, a murder was a rare thing to come across, as it was a land of peace. Of course when one did come up, it became the High Commander's top priority to rid the planet of the danger. This time, of course, was no exception.

"Fix him. Make him see the error in his ways," The queen spoke up suddenly, her abundant amount of hair drifting about, despite that there was not a breeze to carry it. "Change him. You can handle it, I know you can." She spoke with such authority and confidence that Sollux almost believed her. Almost. "Forgive me for di'thagreeing, but thi'th i'th the 'thame guy that killed Aradia we're talking about." His fists clenched in a sudden wave of anger. "He _killed _her. Why don't I ju'tht return the favor?"

"This is not what we are asking of you, Sollux." The golden-winged angel interrupted. "This will be a lesson not only for him but for you as well."

Sollux's eyes were pleading. "Plea'the, let me avenge her. Why bother with thi'th guy? What if I can't fix him?"

"That's what I was wondering," The indigo-winged angel spoke up again, his gaze sinister. A troll with teal wings patted his arm gently.

"We are a land of _peace_, in case you have forgotten, Grand Highblood. We don't kill." The queen's glare would've made a wriggler cry. The indigo blood glared back at her before dropping his gaze, mumbling something under his breath. "The angels before us and the angels before them always solved a murder problem with kindness and guilt." The queen continued on, her attention back on Sollux. "They've done it this way for thousands of Sweeps and there is no reason to stop the tradition now."

"What if I refu'the?" Sollux answered, looking at her with a mixture of fear and defiance.

"You will _not_ refuse, because I command you to do so." The queen fixated her wriggler-scaring glare on her young subject. Sollux cringed and looked at his feet, fists clenching. Little sparks of anger flicked and shot about in random directions. He didn't respond for a long time. "...A'th you wi'thh." "Good." The queen looked away. "Come, Dualscar, I'm done here." She commanded. Immediately the purple-winged angel stood up and escorted the queen away. The golden-winged angel's eyes were soft as he spoke. "I know you can handle this, Sollux. You've been on more difficult missions."

"Ye'th, I have." Sollux's eyes filled with mustard yellow tears as he answered. "But they didn't involve my dead morail." With that he turned and hurried out of the room.

"Leaving without being dismissed!" A random troll exclaimed. "Why, he should be ashamed."

The psionic only shook his head sadly.


	2. Chapter 1

Eridan stood proudly, his harpoon gun over his shoulder. The top was splattered with blood of various angels; including the dark maroon of the Maid of Time. Of course he didn't know who the Maid of Time was or really care for that matter. All he cared about was finishing this stupid game he was forced to play, and maybe kill some angels for fun. The moronic things were constantly attacking him. He couldn't let his guard down for even a moment.

At this said moment, he was wearing his awesome white glasses with the Aquarius symbols in them and talking to Karkat. He was hardly paying attention to where he was going; mostly too absorbed in flirting with the grouchy Cancer. Yes he was leaning a little towards the desperate side. If not, he wouldn't have bothered with some troll who wasn't even on the Hetrospectrum. But Jesus he got lonely on this rock filled with psychopathic angels.

Of course he wasn't paying any attention to the angel that was tailing him. The yellow-winged psionic was hiding, his hands and eyes flickering and flashing angrily with bolts of electricity. _This _was the guy that killed Aradia? Seriously? Fffsh. If he didn't know it to be true than he would've laughed. If he wasn't so pissed off. He flew ahead of the other ever-so-slightly and hid again, waiting. Once he got close enough-

BAM. Suddenly Eridan was pinned beneath a very pissed-looking angel, red and blue power shooting from his hands and wrapping around the other's wrists and feet. Eridan would've smirked at how suggestive it must've looked, if he wasn't so panicked. "Wwhat the fuck-?!" He looked around frantically for his rifle-only to see it floating just out of reach in a cloud of blue. "Get the fuck offa me!"

"'Thtop killing all the angel'th!" The troll/angel on top of him hissed. With one flick of his wrist the rifle was sent flying and smashing to the ground a good distance away. "Hey!" Eridan shrieked, writhing around beneath him. "Wwhat the fuckin' hell do you think you're doing?! Don't just throww that thing around like it's a piece a shit!"

"It _i'th _a pie'the of shit, a'thwipe." The yellowblood growled. "The very 'thame pie'the of shit that killed my morail. God damn you have _no _idea how much I want to kill you for that. No. Fucking. Idea."

"Then wwhy don't you?" Eridan asked, glaring back at the other.

Sollux didn't answer, instead just roughly pulled Eridan up by his shoulders and then slamming him back down against the ground. "'Thtop. Killing. The. Angel'th." He repeated, in a much more menacing tone.

"Wwhy should I?" Eridan snapped in response. Sollux shoved him against aground again, eyes wide with horror and disgust. "Why _'thouldn't _you?! We never did anything to you! The only rea'thon we're fighting back i'th becau'the you hurt u'th fir'tht!"

"So? Wwho fuckin' cares about a feww angels? Most a the assholes wwould'vve gotten culled anywways."

Sollux's jaw dropped and he scrambled to get off the other; although not releasing the beams of energy keeping the boy firmly pinned to the ground. His hand made its way to his forehead, a look of complete disbelief taking over his rather petite facial features. "Are you fucking _shitting me_? Culling?! No! That'th horrible! No one get'th culled, ever, unle'th they've done 'thomething unforgivably 'thtupid!_"_

"That's fuckin' stupid." Eridan retorted bluntly. "Wwhat about wwhen you havve mutantbloods? Don't you kill 'em?"

"_No!"_ Sollux cried, exasperated. "You know what, you're coming with me." He walked over to the harpoon gun lying on the ground-and blew it up. Eridan protested angrily, but there wasn't much he could do about it, as he was still stuck on the ground. Sollux grabbed him by his cape and pulled him along, letting the crazy sparks die away slowly. "Come on." Surprisingly, Eridan didn't pull away, and allowed himself to be dragged. He was honestly kind of curious. What did this hot-headed little angel _want?_


	3. Chapter 2

After a while of walking, Sollux stopped in front of what looked like a Greek temple crossed with a mansion. Although he wasn't a highblood, he still got respect and a nice home, due to the fact that he was a decedent of one of the High Commanders. He fiddled with the door handle while Eridan blinked and gazed around at the tall pillars and fountains. He was impressed with the place, although he would've rather cut out his own tongue than admit it.

"Jesus Christ, you livve here?"

"Obviou'thly, you fucktard." Sollux snapped, pulling the door open and walking in. Eridan followed suit. Half-way indoors, however, the lowblood whipped around suddenly and put his hands on Eridan's chest to stop him. "Wait!" He hissed. "Feferi doe'thent know your here. Wait a moment, I gotta go tell her."

Eridan blinked. "Wwhy not just let her see for herself?"

"Becau'the you killed her mate'thprit." Sollux said before abruptly turning and walking in. Eridan peered in after him curiously.

Sollux walked over to a couch against a wall, where a shivering, shaking ball huddled, wings wrapped tightly around itself and knees drawn up to its chest. He knelt in front of it and gently pushed the scaly reptilian wings away, revealing a quivering girl, her eyes wide and pink from crying. "Hey, Fef," He said softly.

"H-hello, Sollux..." Feferi answered, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"I brought 'thomebody over." Sollux mumbled. "You know who he i'th, but you've never met him before. He'th gonna 'thtay with u'th for a little while."

Feferi looked up at him through her long lashes, alarmed by this new discovery. She said nothing for a moment before responding in a whimper. "Who?"

"Hi'th name i'th Eridan. You know who he i'th."

Feferi's eyes went wide when Eridan's name was mentioned, and she quickly threw herself into Sollux's arms, shaking violently. "W-What?! B-But he _killed _her! He killed Aradia!"

"I know he did." Sollux said quietly, hugging the small girl tightly and rocking her. Eridan's expression turned to one of surprise from his spot by the door. The guy that was being such a nasty tightass to him just a second ago was suddenly acting like...a _morail._

Feferi sniffed and hid her face in Sollux's chest. "He killed her, he killed my Matesprit!" She repeated, sobbing softly. Sollux's eyes turned sad as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I know." He repeated. "But don't worry. He won't be here for very long. You don't have to talk to him, you don't have to look at him if you don't want to. I'll make him leave you alone. He won't lay a finger on you." He told her reassuringly. Feferi relaxed, ever-so-slightly. "C-can I go swim?"

"Of cour'the." At this Feferi gave him one last tight squeeze before sitting up. She didn't look at Eridan as she swept out of the room, leaving Sollux staring after her with a soft, pained expression. Then he turned to Eridan. "Feferi'th going to be the new queen when the fir'tht one die'th. Or she _wa'th_, until you broke her. When Aradia died I became her morail." He said softly. "I hope you feel like a fucking douche for making her hurt 'tho badly."

Eridan said nothing.

Sollux was also quiet for a moment, but then reached out and took the highblood's hand. "Come on. We've got a 'thpare room you can 'thtay in for a while." He mumbled as he started to lead him away. For the moment, his sarcastic and snappy attitude was subdued. He stopped in front of a marble door and pushed it open, revealing a rather tidy-looking room. "You can 'thtay here for a bit."

"Thanks, Sol." Eridan replied; actually meaning it for once. "Wwhy're you bein' so nice to me?"

Sollux didn't hesitate a moment when he answered. "Becau'the I have to."


End file.
